


Interview with a Superhero

by Nickstar777



Series: Miraculous Nightwolf [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Interviews, Reader-Interactive, Superheroes, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: Alya convinces Paris' newest hero, Nightwolf, to agree to an interview and lets the Ladyblog viewers ask the questions. A companion piece to 'Miraculous: The Ladybug, The Cat & The Wolf'.
Series: Miraculous Nightwolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Persuasion

Alya hid on the roof of a building while she recorded footage for the Ladyblog. It had been a month since the sudden appearance of the mysterious new hero, Nightwolf. Fans of the Ladyblog were begging Alya to try to get an interview with him, Alya was curious about Nightwolf herself and decided to go ahead with getting an interview.

_**"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"** _

Alya's camera Ladybug throwing her lucky charm into the air and the magic ladybugs spread throughout the area, undoing all the damage done by Hawkmoth's latest akuma and turning them back to normal.

"There you have it, Ladyblog viewers, the Miraculous Trio have saved Paris once again, you just know Paris will always be safe with these heroes around" said Alya

Alya saw the heroes retreat, heading off in different directions, Nightwolf jumped to the rooftops and passed right by Alya.

"Hey, wait, excuse me..." said Alya

Nightwolf stopped in his tracks and turned back to Alya.

"Hi there, Alya Cesaire, host of the Ladyblog, I was wondering if you could spare a few moments for a little interview?" asked Alya

Nightwolf checked his bracelet.

"Sorry, I don't have a few moments to spare, plus, I don't really do interviews" said Nightwolf, before turning to try to leave

"Wait, Nightwolf, the people of Paris want to know more about you, you've been the talk of the town ever since you came from nowhere last month, are you really going to ignore your fans?" asked Alya

Nightwolf stopped in his tracks.

"Alright, tonight, I'll indulge you with an interview, but not here" said Nightwolf

"Where then?" asked Alya

"I'll tell you once that camera turns off, no need to have a live audience for it" said Nightwolf

Alya turned the camera back to herself.

"You heard it right here, Nightwolf has agreed to an interview tonight, we'll bring it to you live and, since you all wanted it so much, we'll let you get involved, if there's anything you want to ask Paris' new Purple clad hero, send your questions in, until, this is Alya Cesaire, signing off" said Alya

Alya turned off her camera.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, so, where is this interview happening?" asked Alya

"Francoise Dupont, tonight at 11" said Nightwolf

"I'll be there" said Alya

Nightwolf ran off. He eventually reached his house and dropped his transformation.

"Zach, why did you agree to that interview?" asked Howll

"Because, she brought up my fans, you know I hate to disappoint my fans" said Zach

"Ah, yes, your love for them once again clouds your better judgement" said Howll

Zach and Howll shared a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the chapter with the interview tomorrow at 11, until then, if anyone has any questions they want to ask about Nightwolf, go ahead and ask, I can't promise that all of them will be used, but any that I can work into the interview and don't contain any potential spoilers for 'The Ladybug, The Cat & The Wolf' will be used, any that I can't work into the interview, I will answer in an authors note at the end.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys, now, I was planning on posting the chapter with the interview today, but, so far, I've only received 1 question, which isn't much for an interview, so I'm going to postpone the interview chapter for a little bit until I get some more questions.

If I don't receive enough questions by Monday, I'll just make some up, I know it would be quicker to do that now, but I really want this to be reader-interactive.

So go ahead and ask whatever questions you want, either in reviews or by messaging me directly, if I can't answer them in the interview or the authors notes, I'll answer them directly.


	3. The Interview

Alya had successfully snuck out of her apartment later that night and rushed to Francoise Dupont, making sure to be on time for her interview with Nightwolf. She arrived with a couple minutes to spare, but there was no sign of Nightwolf, once the clock hit 11, she heard something behind her and looked to see Nightwolf.

"You came" said Alya

"I was always raised to keep a promise, especially to a lady" said Nightwolf

"So, shall we begin?" asked Alya

"Not yet" said Nightwolf

"What is it?" asked Alya

Nightwolf walked up to Alya and picked her up, before leaping up to the roof, where Nightwolf had set up some chairs and some lights.

"It would attract attention if someone on the street passed by, so we'll conduct this interview on the roof" said Nightwolf

"Fine by me, let me get set up" said Alya

Alya sat in one of the chairs and took out her phone, Nightwolf sat down in the opposite chair as Alya started the live stream.

"Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. You wanted it and you got it, today, I have an exclusive interview with Paris' newest howling hero, Nightwolf" said Alya

"Thank you for that intro, Alya" said Nightwolf

"Thank YOU for agreeing to this interview" said Alya

"Well, it's for the people of Paris" said Nightwolf

"Excellent, now, before we start with the questions from the viewers, I have a question of my own"

"Go right ahead" said Alya

"Well, why did you only start showing yourself now? Have you been hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to reveal yourself? Did you only just get recruited by Ladybug and Cat Noir to join the team and save Paris from Hawkmoth?"

"Well, the reason I didn't reveal myself earlier is because I couldn't, for reasons I cannot say, at risk of revealing my identity, I haven't been in Paris for a long time, and I only recently returned, once I was in Paris, I revealed myself to help Ladybug and Cat Noir the first chance I got" said Nightwolf

"Thanks for clearing that up, now, onto some questions from our loyal viewers..." said Alya

Alya turned to the comments section on her phone to see some questions.

"Our first question comes from 'Rescue Wolf', he asks 'How do you feel being Nightwolf?'" said Alya

"Thanks for your question, being Nightwolf has been an amazing experience, one I would never trade for anything, granted, there are some moments I could have lived without, but no one's life is perfect. Overall, I love being Nightwolf" said Nightwolf

"Thank you, now, we have 3 questions from the same viewer, pokemonking0924 first asks 'Did you fight any super villains or regular criminals before you joined Ladybug's team?', ooh, that's a good one"

"Yes, it is, and to answer it, yes, when I first became Nightwolf, I just used my powers to stop regular criminals, but I made sure to stay secret until I joined Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"Ooh, interesting, and onto their next question, 'Are there anymore superheroes with miraculous?'" asked Alya

"How should I know? I mean, I know about Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and the others, but any more secret ones, I honestly have no idea"

"Aw, shame, I was hoping to hear about a lion miraculous or something" said Alya

"Next question, please"

"Um, okay...pokemonking0924's last question, 'Do you gain any special powers during the full moon?'" asked Alya

Nightwolf burst out laughing

"Hahaha, sorry, that's a good one, but no, I don't, my name's Nightwolf, not Werewolf, my powers are what I already have, and that's all, I don't gain any more special powers just because a full moon is out, although, I wish I did" said Nightwolf

"Haha, yeah, that would be cool, anyway, now for the next question, from Acheron, they ask 'What power would you choose if you didn't have Instinct'?"

"Huh, that's a tricky one, maybe something to do with trapping enemies in place, or maybe walking through walls, but truth be told, I like my Instinct power, I feel it really comes in handy, and it actually gets needed more often than people think"

"Hm, interesting, well, our next question is from LunaWolf44, 'How does it feel to help Ladybug and Chat Noir?'" said Alya

"Oh, it's great, those two do so much for Paris and it feels good to fight alongside them" said Nightwolf

"I'm sure it does, our next question, 'Do you ship Ladybug and Chat Noir?', ooh, now we're getting to some juicy questions" said Alya

"Hahaha, well...yeah, I kinda do, or, at the very least, they should give it a shot, if it doesn't work out, then at least they tried, but if they don't try, they might be stuck wondering for the rest of their lives" said Nightwolf

"Wow, that might be the most neutral, yet fair, answer to that question I've ever heard. Now, onto the next question, 'Do you believe that the superheroes should know each other's secret identities?', hm, interesting, how about it, Nightwolf?" asked Alya

"Now, I feel like if we knew each other's identities, it might help, but, Ladybug insists that we keep our identities a secret from eachother, in case we ever get akumatized by Hawkmoth, I feel like that decision could cause some problems, but it's her decision, and I respect it"

"Fair enough, I guess, the next question, 'Do you have a crush on anyone?'"

"You know, once, I was signing an autograph for a little girl and she asked me if I had a crush on Ladybug, which I don't, she's cool, but not my type. Anyway, honestly, yes, there is someone I have my eye on, but, for obvious reasons, I have to keep her identity a secret" said Nightwolf

"Well, she sure is a lucky girl, and I hope things work out for you" said Alya

"Thank you"

"Next question, 'What is your favorite part about being a superhero?'"

"Ooh, that's a tough one, it might sound cliche, or like I'm just trying to say what sounds good, but it's the sense of doing the right thing, I was raised to help others and to treat others the way they deserve, it's how I've lived my life, and being able to do it always makes me feel good" said Nightwolf

"Okay, now, I think we have time for one more question. 'Do you have any ideas of who Hawkmoth and Mayura are?, ooh, this might be big"

"Um, who's Mayura?"

"Hawkmoth's associate, and I'm guessing from your reaction, you don't know who she is" said Alya

"No, I don't, never even heard of her before, Ladybug hasn't mentioned her, I guess she's too focused on stopping Hawkmoth that Mayura slips from her mind sometimes, now, as for Hawkmoth, I don't have any idea who he could be either, I've had a couple suspects of my own, but each time, they've been akumatized, but make no mistake, we will find out who he is, and we will stop him, even if it takes a lifetime" said Nightwolf

"We know you will, you, Ladybug, Cat Noir and anyone else who joins your team, and, I'm afraid that's all we've got time for, once again, thanks for letting me have this interview, Nightwolf, and thank you, as well as Ladybug and Cat Noir for doing so much for Paris" said Alya

"Thank you, Alya, and to everyone watching, I'm sure wherever they are right now, Ladybug and Cat Noir appreciate all the support you show us, I know I do" said Nightwolf

"Thanks, Nightwolf..." said Alya

Alya turned the camera to herself.

"...And thank you for catching this exclusive interview, I hope you enjoyed, until next time, this is Alya, signing off" said Alya

Alya turned off the camera. Nightwolf helped her off the roof and took her home, where she snuck back into her room, before he returned to his own home.


End file.
